1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device having a liquid crystal element, a light emitting device having a self-light emitting element, a field emission display (FED), and the like has competed and developed in the market of display devices which are very thin and lightweight (so-called flat panel displays).
The increase in the response speed of liquid crystal molecules is required for liquid crystal display devices. A display mode of a liquid crystal has a variety of types, and among them, a ferroelectric liquid crystal (FLC) mode, an optical compensated birefringence (OCB) mode, and a mode using a blue phase liquid crystal can be given as a liquid crystal mode capable of high-speed.
In particular, with the use of a mode using a blue phase liquid crystal, an alignment film is not necessary and a viewing angle can be widened; thus, research for practical use has been promoted (for example, see Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 reports that a liquid crystal is subjected to polymer stabilization treatment so that the temperature range where a blue phase is exhibited is increased.